Ku Bukan Pedobear
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: Sasuke bukan pecinta anak dibawah umur. Apalagi bocah ini beda 17 tahun dengannya. Ya Tuhan, dia bukan pedobear! SasuNaru. Shota!Naru. Enjoy reading!


**Ku bukan Pedobear**

 **Diclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: humor (maybe)**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Warning: shotacon(?), abal, gaje, garing, ide pasaran, typo.**

 **Ok, semboyan saya :D**

 **Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

 **Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

 **Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

 **Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

 **Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

 **Enjoy :D**

 **Phone Box**

.

.

.

Sasuke mendengus sebal. Rencananya yang semula ingin ia habiskan di kamar sembari berkutat dengan buku dan tugas kuliahnya kandas sudah. Berkat dua orang pemuda yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Tak lupa senyum innocent dua pemuda itu ah tidak lebih tepatnya seorang pemuda pirang cantik yang tersenyum innocent. Sedangkan pemuda orange disampingnya tampak tak ingin berlama-lama ditempat itu.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanyanya dingin.

Si pirang berambut panjang menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Dia agak gugup dengan tatapan intimidasi itu."Sasuke, kami mau minta bantuan un." Ujarnya pelan.

"Aku sibuk." Balas Sasuke sekenanya.

Pemuda orange yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini mulai mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya dilantai, karena tangannya terlalu sibuk untuk membantunya menghilangkan rasa bosan dan kekesalannya.

"Ayolah Sasuke, bantu kami un." Namikaze Deidara mengeluarkan jurus belikan-aku-permen- _onii-chan_ kepada si bungsu Uchiha.

"Tidak." Sanggah si _emo-boy_ tambah ketus.

"Dei cepatlah!" Namikaze Kyuubi semakin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di lantai membuat sosok pirang mungil yang digendongannya bergoyang-goyang sesuai dengan gerakan si orange.

"Sabarlah Kyuu! Ne Sasuke tolong jaga Naru sebentar saja, kami berdua ada urusan yang sangat penting." Rayunya lagi.

Menarik nafas panjang."Tidak!"

"Apa kau tidak rindu dengan Naru?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi Naru merindukanmu, benarkan Naru?" bocah pirang digendongan Kyuubi mengangguk lucu.

"Aku sibuk."

"Hanya sebentar saja, kau tak perlu menemaninya bermain dia bisa bermain sendiri, iyakan Naru?" lagi-lagi bocah bermata secerah langit siang itu mengangguk lucu.

"Aku bukan _babysitter_."

Melihat saudara kembarnya yang tak kunjung mendapat persetujuan dari remaja sembilan belas tahun ini membuat Kyuubi jengah. Tanpa babibu dia menyusup masuk ke dalam kamar si raven."Jaga bocah itu baik-baik pantat ayam, ayo Dei." Dengan seenak jidat Kyuubi meninggalkan adik bungsunya di kamar Sasuke.

"Dadah Naru-chan~"

"Dadah!" sahut si kecil yang sudah menyamankan diri di ranjang si Uchiha.

"Hei!" protes Sasuke namun sama sekali diabaikan oleh kembar aneh Namikaze yang sekarang sedang meneriakkan nama kakaknya. Benar-benar deh mereka.

Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya. Dia menghela nafas berat saat mendapati bocah dua tahun setengah itu tengah bergelung manja dengan boneka rubah di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Jangan ngompol, _Dobe_." Ancamnya pada Namikaze Naruto, putra bungsu dari Minato dan Kushina.

" ." bocah itu mengangguk."Cacu."

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke yang kini sudah duduk tenang di meja belajarnya.

"Main cama Nalu yuk!"

"Tidak."

Andai Sasuke membalikkan badannya mungkin dia bisa melihat mata safir indah itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Tapi sayang sang mahasiswa semester tiga fakultas hukum itu lebih sibuk dengan apa yang ada di buku tebalnya.

"Ca...hiks...cacu...ma-main." Cicit bocah dengan tiga garis tipis dimasing-masing pipinya itu. Mendengar isakan kecil itu akhirnya membuat Sasuke berbalik badan.

Menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya."Hei jangan menangis, aku tak ingin dibunuh Kyuu dan Dei."

Bocah pirang itu masih terisak. Kedua tangan kecilnya mengusap lucu kedua kelopak matanya. Si pemuda sudah terlampau sering menghadapi tingkah manja bungsu Namikaze ini.

Sasuke memang sering menjadi babysitter dadakan jika kegilaan kembar Namikaze terhadap kakak satu-satunya itu kumat. Kyuubi dan Deidara akan memasrahkan Naruto padanya saat kedua pemuda dua puluh satu tahun itu melihat mobil Uchiha Itachi berada di garasi. Mereka berdua tak ingin kehilangan momen memenangkan-hati-Itachi yang memang hanya pulang satu minggu sekali setiap _weekend_. Karena dia akan lebih memilih tinggal di apartemennya yang dekat dengan tempat kerjanya.

Dan saat-saat itulah yang menyebabkan Sasuke harus terjebak dengan bocah cengeng nan hiperaktif seperti Naruto. Lain kali jika kakaknya pulang dia akan lebih memilih menginap di apartemen salah satu temannya saja.

"Jadi apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke yang dengan berat hati meninggalkan tugas-tugasnya hanya untuk memberi perhatian lebih pada si kecil Naru.

Naru dengan lucu menggoyang-goyangkan boneka rubahnya."Bonyeka!"

Si Uchiha menepuk jidatnya pelan. Bermain boneka? Oh hell, dia bukanlah seorang remaja putri yang mau menuruti permainan bocah Namikaze ini dengan senang hati. Apa-apaan itu bermain boneka?

"Tidak."

Bibir mungil itu mengerucut. Sepertinya dia akan menangis lagi. For god sake! Ini benar-benar merepotkan."Bagaimana kalau kau minum susu saja?" tawar si bungsu Uchiha, dia sangat berharap bocah pirang ini mau minum susu dan setelah itu dia akan tertidur. Dan sasuke tidak perlu menjaganya.

Sayang seribu sayang, si kecil menggeleng."Nalu kenyang!" ujarnya tak lupa dengan gestur menepuk-nempuk perut gembulnya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau Naru tidur siang?" nada itu terasa sangat dilembut-lembutkan sekali. Benar-benar keluar dari imagenya, tapi jika ini berhasil membuat bocah gembul itu mau tidur kenapa tidak, iya kan?

Lagi-lagi bocah itu menggeleng kali ini disertai dengan gesturnya yang menggoyang-goyangkan bonekanya."Nalu mau main!" Sasuke menggeram kesal. Menghela nafas pelan, mendadak dia lelah seketika. Dijatuhkannya badan ramping namun proposional itu diatas ranjang medium sizenya, disamping bocah chubby yang memantul karena ulah si pemilik kasur.

Dengan posisi tengkurap Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah bocah yang sedang sibuk dengan bonekanya.

Kulitnya tan, Sasuke yakin kulit kecoklatan itu disebabkan karena Naruto sering menghabiskan waktunya bermain di taman dengan teman-temannya. Rambut pirang jabrik, soal ini dia tahu betul darimana rambut pirang si kecil itu berasal tapi kalau jabrik untuk anak seusianya? Sasuke curiga kalau itu ulah kedua kakak kembarnya. Bola mata safir yang indah, sangat mirip dengan warna mata kepala keluarga Namikaze. Kedua pipi tembamnya merona seperti buah tomat, dari dulu Sasuke ingin sekali menggigitnya. Badan si kecil Namikaze yang montok khas anak-anak menambah nilai plus orang yang suka dengan anak kecil.

Benar-benar ciptaan Tuhan yang menggemaskan.

 **PLAK**

Oh Tuhan jangan biarkan dia jadi Pedobear!

Si raven menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tidak tidak, dia masih normal.

"Cacu."

 _ **Pukpuk**_

Jemari-jemari gemuk menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Mata bulat, wajah unyu. Apa paman Minato mengizinkan dia melamar Naru lima belas tahun lagi?

A-apa!

Ku bukan Pedobear ya Tuhan!

.

.

.

 **The End**


End file.
